Fake Smile
by DownerLithium
Summary: A one shot, for now anyway. See inside for details. A smile is all the nobles see...if they even noticed... PG for..well...Zelos. Might not stay a one shot, see inside. Zelos spoilers regardless (just to be safe)


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Or Zelos. Or most of my sanity...I think I lost it under the couch...

A/n: I'm back! I'm the author of **Red Snow**. Long story short, I cant get into that acount anymore, so this is my alternate. In any event, I return with a Zelos one shot...

* * *

Fake Smile 

Zelos Wilder was known by many names over the course of his sixteen years of life. The Chosen of Tethe'alla, the pimp in pink, Oh you!, Master Zelos, The Sultan of Swat, Gorgeous, etc. However, there is one less common, though still quite used name. No, It's not a swear.

Faker. Failure. Liar. And he enjoyed being called those things. Because, even though the Chosen couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't say it in public, those three words told much more about him than anything else put together. And if given the opportunity, he'd insist on being called those three words…Actually, all that's missing is Pervert and we have the perfect description. At least that's what Zelos thought to himself as he sat bored next to the king and his father.

"Tonight is an important night for the future of Meltokio." That's what was being spread amongst all the mansions. Why, you might ask? Why simple! Today was Zelos' 16th birthday! And now that he was 16, he could actually become the official chosen! Meaning he could regenerate the world! Never mind the fact that the red haired and violet eyed teenager would rather die than go through with it. Or that technically the regeneration was a shame anyway. Or that if boys were actually allowed to complete the journey, then a whole lot of awkward situations would arise. Or that technically, since he was a boy, he couldn't go on the journey anyway, making his childhood of death and struggle worth nothing. Forget all that! Because today he was sixteen! And you had to pretend those things didn't matter!

_Pretending...now that's what I'm good at!_ Zelos thought to himself all day long. For indeed, Zelos was the master of pretending. Ever since he was a little boy, he learned that if you smiled big enough and that you pretended you were all right, then everything **was **alright. At least in the appearance of court.

And for every moment since he was about five, pretending was…well, was worth pretending. Worth pretending that he wasn't pretending. Yes, the whole thing would confuse even the smartest person, but it seemed to work wonders. A smile here, a wave there, and everyone thought he was fine, just fine. A smile got you a moment alone, a smile made them leave. A smile made them believe you would do as you were told. A wave would make that inhuman…erggh of a man away from you.

And all this pretending and faking and smiling was running through Zelos' head as his father made a speech. Thinking about faking, after all, was also a great way to ignore the babbling of a pompous overbearing tyrant. For his father held the attention of every other noble for what seemed like hours. It made you wish that someone could play him off with the orchestra, but apparently, the orchestra didn't care, because they were asleep.

And for one brief moment, Zelos forgot to smile. A frown crossed his face, as he thought about…well…everything. About how these guys shouldn't talk like they know him! How if they even spent a moment of decent conversation with him, they could see the act and the lies! How if they just thought of HIM for one moment more, then he probably would be smiling… a real smile…for what he thought as the first time in ages.

Just as it seemed that some one would pick this moment to notice the…teen, Zelos suddenly remembered to smile. Just at the right moment, as his father brought his huge hand on his shoulder and smiled. Zelos smiled too. He laughed at some joke some noble told. He seemed so...Chosen-like…well almost.

The speechmaking was over, and the nobles ate. Some danced. Some told jokes. Zelos thought. It didn't take long for him to think, as whatever it was would come more like a flash than a steady glow. Zelos laughed at a joke some bimbo fan told. He frowned for less than half a second.

_If I wasn't the Chosen..these people wouldn't even notice me! Not like they do! But anyway…OOH! SHRIMP COCKTAIL!!!_ Zelos ran over to a noble, standing next to a servent holding his one and only Shrimp Cocktail. He grabbed a glass…thing..full of shrimp and sauce and inhaled it. _Ah! Sweet cocktail! You don't judge me or want me to be something! Ahh...this is the life!…now if only...nah!_ And as he gulped down his shrimp cocktail, he smiled a real, genuine smile, for the first time (in public) in almost 5 years. And if any of the nobles even noticed for a second, they would have immediately seen the difference between this smile and the others. The difference...well...can't be put into words by the author (at the time I wrote that, I needed coke inspiration), but unspecified sources are (not being paid) to explain themselves.

The only real clue were his eyes, the unpaid explainers would say. His violet eyes would just…shine brighter and lighter in a real smile. Other than that, there is truly no difference. Oh, but what a difference it was! People, these rich nobles, _Now there's an oxymoron for ya_, would have paid thousands…at least his hunnies would anyway.

But all the nobles celebrating would have to settle for the fake ones.

* * *

A/n Finally! now here's an enteresting proposal. I'll turn these one shots (The ones i can get too) into a multichaptered full length fic! I don't know if I can get into Red Snow, or if I can remove it, but i'll try to get it (and the others too) If you want, you can threaten it enough so that I hafta repost! Anyway...I need about maybe 5 votes. Please RR!  



End file.
